Langkah
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mengikuti langkah kaki itu. [untuk Saaraa]


**Langkah**

 **Disklaimer:** _Sherlock Holmes_ merupakan properti sah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 _Sherlock_ ( _TV Series_ ) oleh BBC One.

 _ **AU**_ **.**

Detail yang ada sengaja ditambahkan untuk mendukung jalannya cerita.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"Pensil."

John yang tengah menyusuri taman kecil di belakang sekolahnya mendadak menghentikan langkah. Kepalanya menoleh dan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Walau tak yakin ia yang dituju, John tetap merasa terpanggil.

Ada satu laki-laki yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di salah satu kursi. Ada dua buku tebal lain yang saling menumpuk di meja bundar tepat di hadapan laki-laki itu. Kepala John bergerak lagi, tapi hanya menemukan dirinya sendiri di dekat laki-laki tadi. Ada beberapa orang lagi, tapi jaraknya terlalu jauh darinya—dari ia dan laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku itu juga, tentunya.

Akhirnya John memilih untuk berdaham dan bertanya, "Maaf?"

Tatapan dari sudut mata laki-laki itu menuju tepat ke arah John. "Pensilku jatuh. Ambilkan."

Sepasang mata John mengerjap lagi—kali ini lebih banyak dalam interval yang tidak pasti. Lalu pandangan John tertuju pada sebuah pensil yang tergeletak di dekat kaki meja dan di dekat kaki kanan si laki-laki itu. John mengerutkan kening, menatap laki-laki itu dengan saksama. Rambut hitam ikal, kulit pucat, dan sebagainya, sebagainya, sebagainya; John jelas tidak mengenal laki-laki itu. Dan apa tadi katanya, ambilkan pensil yang jatuh?

Demi Tuhan, laki-laki itu kurang ajar atau bagaimana? "Tapi kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk pasti. Masih sibuk dengan buku di tangan. "Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin membungkuk untuk mengambilnya."

John mendengus keras. Pasti laki-laki ini _cuma_ orang kurang ajar. Bodohnya, John akhirnya melangkah mendekat dan mengambilkan pensil milik si laki-laki, yang kemudian diletakkan di atas meja. John mengembuskan napas. Dia bukan tipe orang yang haus ucapan terima kasih, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan ucapan itu! Si penyuruh asing itu malah seakan sudah melupakan John begitu saja.

"Ucapan terima kasih untukku?" John menyesal mengatakannya karena laki-laki itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas. "Dengar, lain kali kau harus melakukannya sendiri. Meminta—bukan, maksudku _memerintah—_ orang yang tidak dikenal untuk melakukannya bukan hal yang sopan. Dan—"

"Ya, kau yang akan melakukannya lagi untukku."

"Maaf?"

"Kelas matematika hampir dimulai, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi atau kau akan terlambat." Laki-laki itu membalik lembar buku. "Dan lain kali, jangan lupa untuk menutup tasmu kembali, John Watson. Anak-anak hampir berhasil mengambil catatanmu."

"Hah?" Adalah respons yang mampu John berikan selain kerjapan mata yang datang lagi. John mengeluarkan napasnya dengan terburu. "Bagaimana—"

Laki-laki itu menutup buku dan meraih dua buku lain di atas meja. Semuanya didekap di depan dada. "Sungguh ingin terlambat kelas matematika?"

"Tidak." John terbatuk-batuk kecil. "Maksudku, ya, aku akan ke sana. Hm, namamu?"

"Bagus." Laki-laki itu memberikan sebentuk senyum yang tipis sekali. "Sherlock Holmes, salam kenal."

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU MENGIRIMIKU SURAT?!"

John menunggu jawaban dari seberang. Tampaknya Sherlock baru saja bangun tidur karena suaranya terdengar menyebalkan sekali dan John terus mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan dari lawan bicaranya. _"Uhm, ya."_

"Lucu." John meletakkan gelas kopinya penuh penekanan ke atas meja. Isinya sampai berhasil membuat kaus santai yang John pakai memiliki noda kopi. "Dari sekian banyak lelucon yang pernah kuketahui, Sherlock, ini lelucon yang paling tidak lucu."

Sherlock menguap kecil, John bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lalu ada suara seperti benda yang terjatuh. Sherlock memang tidak bisa diharapkan untuk masalah _flat_ -nya yang _seperti itu._ John bersumpah tidak ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan _flat_ Sherlock sekarang. Musim liburan panjang seperti ini biasanya menjadi keadaan paling buruk untuk _flat_ Sherlock.

" _Mengirim surat bukan lelucon, John."_

"Untukmu, ya." Pandangan John beralih keluar, melihat langit biru lewat jendela kaca di dapur. "Kau pasti menyuruh Mycroft untuk melakukannya, 'kan? Ha, aku sudah tahu!"

" _Tidak, aku melakukannya sendiri."_

John praktis tertawa kasar. "Untuk orang yang bahkan tidak pernah mau melakukan hal-hal sepele?" John tahu Sherlock mendengus, tapi John malah mencibir. "Sherlock, dengar, kau saja tidak mau mengambil ponselmu sendiri—terlalu malas bergerak untuk hal-hal semacam itu, dan kau menulis surat dan mengirimkannya lewat pos? Apalagi isinya cuma mengingatkan tentang tugas? Lucu, Sherlock, lucu."

Lawan bicaranya tidak langsung menjawab. John bisa mendengar bunyi gemeresak yang agak menganggu dari seberang, tapi suara Sherlock tidak kunjung muncul. John nyaris saja membuka mulutnya lagi ketika Sherlock menjawab, _"Aku cuma ingin melakukannya. Omong-omong, John, sibuk ataupun tidak, bisa cepat kembali_?"

"Ada apa, memangnya?" John menatap keluar lagi. "Orang rumah sepertinya masih membutuhkanku selama liburan."

"Flat _-ku—_ "

Tapi sebelum Sherlock mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, John memotong dengan tangkas, "Jangan berani," katanya, "Jangan berani menyuruhku untuk membereskan _flat_ -mu ataupun melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti membeli bahan makanan, Sherlock!"

" _Tapi, John, aku memang ingin kau melakukan itu."_

"Ha, sudah kuduga!" John mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak. Ponsel diletakkan ke atas meja dan telapak tangannya yang kering membasuh wajahnya. Napas panjang diembuskan sebanyak dua kali.

Sherlock selalu seperti itu, John tahu dengan benar. Sherlock suka sekali merepotkannya—menyuruhnya untuk melakukan ini-itu dan sebagainya. Tapi John tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri. Karena yang John lakukan selanjutnya adalah bertemu anggota keluarganya dan bertanya apakah John bisa kembali ke pusat London secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak perlu terburu." Sherlock berucap ketika mendapati John makan dengan terburu—mungkin dibuat secepat yang John bisa. Sherlock sendiri membuka koran hari itu dan membacanya dengan serius. "Kita punya banyak waktu."

"Ohya?" John menyendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Tidak seperti biasanya saja."

Wajah Sherlock mengintip dari balik koran yang dipegang dengan kedua tangan. Pandangannya menuntut, tapi dibuat tidak sekentara mungkin.

John menelan tawanya, sekaligus menelan makanan dalam mulutnya. "Kau selalu memutuskan untuk pergi sesaat setelah pesanan datang—paling banyak bisa kumakan tiga atau empat sendok saja. Makanannya sayang tidak dihabiskan, aku juga tidak kenyang."

Senyum Sherlock terbentuk begitu saja. Koran kembali menjadi atensinya. "Bukan salahku, kau yang terlalu lambat."

John menyendok makanannya lagi. Dikunyah dan ditelan dengan cepat. "Dengar, ini namanya normal."

Sherlock memberikan satu senyum lagi. John mendengus dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Keduanya tidak mengobrol lagi selama John makan. Sherlock hanya fokus pada koran di tangan. Tapi sore itu, John berhasil menghabiskan makanannya. Sherlock tidak mengajaknya pergi di tengah acara makan. Bahkan sampai John menghabiskan minumannya, Sherlock masih belum juga meminta untuk pergi.

Baru beberapa saat setelahnya, Sherlock menutup koran. "Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi."

John mengikuti Sherlock yang bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat makan. "Ke mana kita sekarang?"

"Mencari sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan."

"Dan apa itu?"

Sherlock tampak riang—begitu yang dapat John tangkap. John tidak berkomentar apa pun tentang itu. Membiarkan Sherlock tersenyum dan menjawab, "Sesuatu yang menarik untukku."

"Ya, ya, baiklah."

Omong-omong tentang Sherlock, temannya yang satu itu memang aneh. Tertarik pada kasus-kasus, genius—terlalu genius, dan sering mengatakan hal-hal yang luar biasa. Sherlock memang menakjubkan, ingat? Tapi tidak untuk masalah mengurus _flat_ dan keengganan Sherlock untuk melakukan hal-hal sepele. Untuk yang satu itu, Sherlock akan berubah menjadi sangat merepotkan.

"Menjadi dirimu sepertinya sulit sekali," ucap John sambil menatap Sherlock lewat sudut mata. "Kau hebat, Sherlock, tentu saja. Tapi untuk beberapa hal terlihat begitu merepotkan, aku tidak ingin menjadi kau, sepertinya."

Sudut bibir Sherlock berkedut. "Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi kau," balas Sherlock tanpa menatap John barang sedikit walau Sherlock tahu betul John menatapnya ingin tahu. "Kau terlalu bodoh, aku tidak mau."

John menatap punggung Sherlock. Tubuhnya panas. "Baiklah, baiklah." John kembali melangkah, mengejar Sherlock yang sudah berada di depannya. "Toh aku juga tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk itu, benar?" John memang bodoh. Karena John masih saja mengekori Sherlock, meski tahu Sherlock mungkin akan menjadi lebih menyebalkan lagi.

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Entri pertama untuk _fandom_ barat, tepatnya di fandom Sherlock. Terima kasih sudah _request_ dan berhasil membuat saya menulis Sherlock-John. Untuk beberapa hal, ini agak sulit untuk saya. Dan saya senang bisa menyelesaikannya.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
